The Society for Neuroscience (SfN), the world's leading professional association for the field of neuroscience, seeks a five-year renewal grant for its singular and successful Neuroscience Scholars Program (NSP). Founded in 1981, the NSP seeks to enhance the representation of underrepresented minorities (URMs) in neuroscience. The ongoing scientific discoveries in neuroscience have numerous applications for developing improved disease treatments and cures, including for neurological disorders and stroke, which are relevant to the mission of NINDS. It is thus critical that all available talent from an increasingly diverse US population is tapped to optimize innovation and enable contributions to advancing understanding of the brain and nervous system. In addition, the ability to deliver research benefits to at-risk (including minority) populations requires a commitment to training and supporting investigators from diverse backgrounds. To address these issues, the NSP seeks to increase the likelihood that the most promising URM neuroscience trainees- undergraduates, graduate students, and postdoctoral fellows - successfully advance in their careers. This renewal addresses the "leaky pipeline" problem in which the representation of URMs decreases with each higher educational and professional level. The NSP seeks to accomplish this goal through four specific aims: 1) to ensure a competitive pool of highly qualified URM trainees applying and being selected to participate in the program;2) To enrich the scientific knowledge and professional development skills of URM Scholars;3) To enhance and expand mentoring benefits for URM Scholars;and 4) To enhance networking and mutual support for and among URM Scholars. To achieve these aims, we will maintain and strengthen existing program components - travel support to the SfN annual meeting, access to an array of professional development opportunities, supplemental enrichment funds, mentoring, and networking - while adding key improvements and new elements. Each year an average of 14 of the most qualified URM trainees will be awarded three-year appointments as NSP Scholars. A total of 108 individual Scholars will be supported over the course of five years. The Scholars will receive financial support and opportunities to increase their knowledge and skills during the annual SfN meetings and through year-round enrichment activities of their choosing. Through a variety of structured mentoring and networking activities, Scholars will develop increased scientific knowledge and career development skills while building support systems and a shared sense of community critical to managing environmental barriers to